Love Antics
by MT Yami
Summary: The sequel to Beautiful Angel. What happens when Kari and her lover Willis are invited to a party? Karaoke Willis-style!


Love Antics

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! But I do own Willis' love.

Author's Note: Here we go. This is the sequel to my first Willkari, Beautiful Angel. I really support Willkari whole-heartedly, so Takari and Daikari fans, please don't flame me. This is dedicated to my aunt in New York, who is very sick. I love you and I'm rooting for you!

Love Antics

by Eternal Moonbeam

Kari shifted uncomfortably under the covers of her bed in Japan. Her breathing was labored, and sweat formed on her forehead. She glanced at the clock. It read 10:00 A.M. She had slept in again!

"Oh man, that was the worst nightmare I've ever had!" Kari whined and got out of bed. Crossing the hall and passing her brother's room, she opened the door to the guestroom, where her boyfriend, Willis, was staying. 

"Willis, wake up!" she hissed.

Willis mumbled a sleepy response and turned over in sleep. He grumbled and scratched his back sleepily.

Kari rolled her eyes and pounced on Willis. "WAKE UP!" she yelled, waking up the entire household. 

"AHHHHH!" Willis screamed, jumping out of bed immediately. He looked around wildly for intruders, but only found a chuckling Kari staring at him, still in his boxers.

"Jeez kid, ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Willis panted. He glared at Kari. "Why you scheming little-"

Tai walked into the room just then. "Could you keep your blasted lovey-dovey antics to a minimum? I'm trying to sleep!" Tai roared.

"You're just mad because Sora doesn't want to go out with you!" Kari giggled and threw a pillow at her older brother. 

"WhatEVER!" Tai roared, He chased after Kari, his face a bright red.

"Hey! Don't kill my girlfriend!" Willis, laughing, pummeled into Tai, knocking both boys over. 

"Tai! Kari! Willis! What's the commotion?" Tai's mom came into the room, a stern expression on her face. 

"I woke up with a nightmare and I came in here to talk to Willis," Kari said innocently.

Willis coughed just then, which sounded a bit like 'pounced.'

"She came in here, jumped on me, yelled in my ear, and then Tai came in and tried to kill her!" Willis protested, giving Tai's mom a puppy dog look.

That always worked on her. Tai's mom smiled and helped Willis up. "Of course Willis. Kari, be more careful. Tai, help me prepare breakfast."

"Whew," Willis breathed in sharply when she left. "That was a close one!" He grinned at Kari.

"You devil," she giggled, and pounced on Willis again. Smiling innocently, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"But of course. I'm devilish!" Willis chuckled softly. "And you taste so devilish yourself..."

"My friend, you are suffering from severe perverted-ness. Besides, we have to go to Davis' party today," Kari said, pulling Willis up. 

"Oh yeah. I hope he doesn't try to go after you today. I mean, I do not want to lose you to a ditz like Davis," Willis said.

"He's in a yaoi relationship with Ken, I think. Or maybe he's still trying to get Ken. And T.K. is with Yolei now, what a miracle," Kari smiled. "Besides, I'm way to attached to you to leave you." Kari kissed Willis on the nose. "C'mon. We're going to be late if you don't get dressed and hurry up. For pete's sake, you're still in your boxers, even if your boxers are adorable on you."

"Oh, all right," Willis trudged to his closet and began to pull down his boxers.

"Um, wouldn't you like to do that when I leave?" Kari said, blushing intensely. 

Willis turned beet red. "Shoo!" he yelled. Kari scuttled out, laughing hard.

Willis soon returned in a white T and maroon shirt, and a decent pair of khaki shorts covering his boxers. Kari had put on a light blue tank top and pink shorts.

"C'mon. We'll use my dad's Porsche Carrera GT, if you drive carefully," Kari chuckled and opened the garage. Inside the garage was a silver Windstar minivan, a scrappy looking blue Toyota, which belonged to Tai, and a red Porsche Carrera.

Willis grabbed the keys on his way out and climbed into the driver's seat. Kari opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down.

"Buckle up!" she said cheerfully.

Willis grinned and fastened his seatbelt. Then, backing out of the driveway, he drove off.

"Okay, let's go!" Willis said, getting out of the car and almost prancing to Davis' door. Kari hurried to catch up with him, and grabbed his arm protectively.

"Yo, what's with the security?" Willis asked as Kari clutched to his arm possessively. 

"Well, I would rather glomp you, but I don't glomp in public," Kari chuckled. "C'mon!" She rang the doorbell, still clinging to Willis.

Davis opened the door, holding a bottle of Coke and laughing. "Yo Willis my man, Kari baby. Come on in!" 

Willis and Kari came in and saw T.K. and Yolei making out in the corner, and Ken sitting on the couch. Iori was chatting with Joe and Izzy. Tai, who had come surprisingly, was holding hands with Sora and making cheesy faces at her. Matt and Mimi were entangled in each other's arms, making out passionately. 

Matt broke off and looked at the entering couple and greeted them warmly.

"Hey, Willis, long time no see," Matt said, shaking hands with Willis. Mimi kissed Willis on the cheek, making him blush intensely.

"I didn't know you were in Japan," Sora butted in.

"I sure did," Tai said sourly. 

"I moved in with Kari a month ago," Willis replied.

"You stole my girl, but that's a'ight. Yolei, you are TIGHT!" T.K. smothered Yolei in kisses again and she giggled.

"T.K. seems drunk on the Coke," Yolei explained. "He's been like this for a few minutes now."

Kari glanced over and saw Davis sit down to Ken. His arm snaked around Ken's shoulders, and surprisingly, Ken leaned into Davis' embrace. 

~ Score for Davis, ~ Kari thought. DemiVeemon giggled as he popped up behind the couch.

"Hee! Heehee! Hahahahaha!" DemiVeemon rolled over in laughter. Davis stood up angrily.

"Well, at least I can actually laugh the right way!" Davis growled.

Michael waved from the corner. "Hey everybody! Karaoke!"

Kari agreed with the other American Digidestined. "Yeah! Willis, please sing a song, you're such a great singer!"

"Um, I dunno. What songs do ya have Davis?" Willis asked.

"Anything you can think of! Jun's got everything!" Davis laughed. "She's even got Kachaturian!"

Everyone gave him a funny look.

"Don't ask. Kachaturian is a classical composer," Davis sighed. "Anyway, look through these." Davis handed Willis a stack of karaoke CDs.

Willis browsed through them quickly, and found the perfect one he wanted.

"Okay. Michael, track 10 please!" Willis took up the microphone. "Hey peoples, I love to sing, and right now I want to sing a particular song for my love and loving, Kari Kamiya!" 

Michael switched on the karaoke and Willis began singing.

"Lying in your arms

So close together 

Didn't know just what I had.

Now I toss and turn

Cuz I'm without you

Now I'm missing you so bad."

~ Wow. I wonder if that's how Willis felt when we weren't together? I love you so much Willis. ~ Kari thought, listening to her lover's beautiful voice.

"Where was my head? 

Where was my heart? 

Now I cry

Alone in the dark.

I lie awake

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy 

Thinking of you.

Made a mistake

When I let you go

Baby

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do

Wanting you the way that I do."

Matt looked at Willis, grinning. ~ I wonder if the kid wants to join my band. He's good. ~

"I was such a fool

I couldn't see yeah

Just how much you were to me.

You confessed your love

Undying devotion

I confessed my need to be free.

And now I'm left

With all this pain

I've only got

Myself to blame."

Yolei snuggled deeper into Takeru's arms. ~ Kari certainly has good taste in men. ~ Sighing, she turned around and kissed TK once more.

"I lie awake

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy 

Thinking of you.

Made a mistake

When I let you go

Baby

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do

Wanting you the way that I do."

Both TK and Davis looked at Willis, both sighing. ~Well, she dumped me for a good reason, I guess. Man, I'll miss her. ~ TK/Davis thought at the same time.

"Why didn't I know it?

Why didn't I show it?

When I had the chance? 

Oh I had the chance!

Ohhhh."

Ken leaned into Davis' embrace and sighed. ~ Willis is hot but I bet he's straight. Oh well. I have my Dai-chan ~ Ken closed his eyes and listened peacefully.

"I drive myself crazy

Oh so crazy

I lie awake

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy 

Thinking of you.

Made a mistake

When I let you go

Baby

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do

I lie awake

I drive myself crazy

Drive myself crazy 

Thinking of you.

Made a mistake

When I let you go

Baby

I drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do."

Kari held her breath as Willis slowed down for the last few words in the song.

"Drive myself crazy

Wanting you the way that I do…"

Willis looked up when he was finished, and smiled. All the digi-kids clapped and hooted. Willis bowed, and Kari ran up to him and glomped him lovingly.

"Willis! You were wonderful!" Kari kissed him.

"And that was again dedicated to my love forever, Kari Kamiya!" Willis yelled, and everyone erupted into laughter.

Kari looked into Willis' eyes, and knew she loved him eternally. Leaning towards him, they shared a passionate kiss, expressing all their feelings for each other.

There you have it. WILLKARI 4 EVER! Peepz, plz read and review!

-Eternal Moonbeam


End file.
